100 Hidden Mickeys
by Flameshield
Summary: Taking on WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge. King Mickey has had many adventures in his life, these are but a few of them.
1. Beginning

**100 Hidden Mickey's**

Summary:WaterAngel-Alyssa 100 Theme's Challenge, with King Mickey taking the spotlight. Mickey's many adventures in his life, this is but a select few.

Quick Notes: nailing 100 words ever chapter is a bit hard for me, so I gave myself a small buffer, each chapter will be over 90 words but under 110. next to each theme name will be (#), this merely states how many words are in the chapter.

Disclaimer: don't own, more fun to pick and prod as such this is.

**Beginning** (94)

Where did things begin?

It's a question the Mouse King often asked.

So much has happened in recent history, even his Master, Yen Sid, struggled to keep it all straight.

The Mouse King knew his beginning, when after he flooded his Master's Tower he uncovered the Star Seeker while cleaning up the mess. His true beginning, he supposed, was when he bolted without permission with the Star Shard.

With a sigh, he glanced out at the stars, a habit he picked up from Yen Sid. Would the ending be as unclear as the beginning?

* * *

><p>Please leave a comment<br>Flameshield


	2. Dream

**Dream** (106)

Standing on the rock spire, he felt the world was at his beck and call.

Pointing at the stars, they glowed and moved to his command, moving this way and that, streaking the sky in a musical way. With a laugh, he began to move the water far below into a swirl of a storm, and on command it would strike his pedestal and flare up, drenching him, not that he cared.

He was the one in command, with a thought he could be dry.

Suddenly a real cold water grabbed him, but none under his command. Within seconds, Mickey was awake, and in a panic.

* * *

><p>It was a perfect choice, and perhaps the one that started the idea of doing this challenge.<p>

Please leave a comment  
>Flameshield<p> 


	3. Wave

**Wave** (100)

Reports that he had gathered over a decade ago mentioned this place. Destiny Islands, a place that certainly lived up to it's name.

Mickey gazed out over the ocean as everyone else talked mindlessly, they were waiting on Sora and Riku to catch up to them now. His mind was in another realm, however, viewing the dark waters of the realm of his Kingdom Key. There, and here on the isles, the sound was the same, waves quietly licking the sand in a calm motion.

Mickey did not know of any other place where any two sounds were the same.

* * *

><p>Mickey's been around.<p>

Please leave a comment  
>Flameshield<p> 


	4. Reflection

**Reflection** (95)

Mickey could not remember the last time he actually spent gazing at the stars. The last time he gave them much thought was when the worlds began to blink out. His eyes mindlessly gazed at the open sky, almost trying to seek out a certain group of stars, he had long since memorized the locations of important ones.

Reflecting back, however, he realized the stars he wanted to see would be hidden from view, having darkened over a decade ago. With a sigh, Mickey turned away from the stars and sought out another sleepless night.

* * *

><p>Not my favorite, but fitting in with the story<p>

Please leave a Comment  
>Flameshield<p> 


	5. Pure

**Pure** (100)

Two boys.

One Pure Darkness.

One Pure Light.

As Mickey watched from afar as they battled, he realized that, even different, they were very much alike.

The Darkness defeated the Light, but Mickey raced forward. He was not about to let the Darkness kill the Light, not that he believed the lad could.

Being around them both, fighting beside the Light and against the Darkness, Mickey realized why they were alike.

Their Hearts were identical.

Mickey was unsure how such a feat as it happen for these boys, and even after he learned he was sickened by the mere thought.

* * *

><p>Please leave a comment<br>Flame


	6. Alone

**Alone** (103)

The Realm of Darkness was no place for a Light Dweller, yet Mickey still trudged on. For the first time in his life, he was truly alone. He left without telling Minnie, he was certain his Master, Yen Sid, could not track him, and surrounded by Heartless out to devour his Heart and barely any light to guide him, Mickey was slightly uncertain of the outcome of his rash decision.

Although, Mickey was beginning to realize something as he walked the strange path. Like anyone, he disliked the Darkness.

Now he realized, like the Light, Darkness was only a malicious as the user.

* * *

><p>Please leave a comment<br>Flameshield


	7. Spread Your Wings

**Spread Your Wings** (96)

Mickey watched as a young bird flapped it's wings uncertainly, thinking back when Yen Sid first offered to teach him magic. How many times did he blunder before he got he hang of it? He lost track well into the training, but he was certain Yen Sid had it written somewhere.

Before he had been King, he had been shy, even nervous around Minnie, and he had to work under Pete. Now he knew for certain, as he watched the young bird take flight, he had spread his wings, he had changed from his youthful persona.

* * *

><p>Please leave a comment<br>Flame


	8. Paint

**Paint** (98)

He would rather be out fighting hordes of Heartless.

And he was certain the two teens with him would agree in a heartbeat.

Mickey tried to keep the disdain from his face, but having to stand there, holding the Kingdom Key D up, between Sora and Riku, who had their blades to either side, while waiting for the painter to paint his picture, was not his idea of fun.

Whose idea had it been? Mickey wanted to strangle the person responsible for this, when a simple photo taken from a camera would have sufficed.

He hated portrait painters.

* * *

><p>Please leave a comment<br>Flameshield


	9. Almost

**Almost** (102)

Mickey stood frozen.

He was certain his presence was known.

The way the Organization's leader, Xemnas if he had heard right, was staring, not only in his direction but right into his eyes, sent his fur rising.

Yet for a moment, the man's eyes were not the sick amber they normally were, but a soft brown of another.

Slowly Mickey crept backwards, and once he felt safe, bolted.

He had almost blown his cover, but he could not shake the gaze, nor the appearance.

Whose Nobody was he, so familiar to the man who claimed to be Ansem, yet so vastly different?

* * *

><p>Please leave a comment<br>Flameshield


	10. Shine

**Shine** (99)

Sleepless nights often had Mickey wandering down to the chamber where the Cornerstone of Light shined brightly. The light was often soothing, seemingly knowing how to ease the tension that grew in the mouse.

Mickey sat down on the marble floor and closed his eyes. He would often meditate down there, come morning he knew Minnie would call for him, and he would go about another day at the castle.

Yet, the shining light of the Cornerstone would be his company, least until he could keep this thoughts straight, for he was uncertain about what the future was bringing.

* * *

><p>Please feel free to comment<br>Flameshield


	11. Fear

**Fear** (100)

"In short, Master Xehanort will return."

Yen Sid did not particularly want to say that sentence. He knew how Mickey would react. While the Mouse King managed to keep himself in check, his voice was laced in fear. Whenever he heard the name or spoke of the man, his eyes were full of fear.

Recalling the harsh battle he had against the man. The only battle he had been overpowered and outclassed.

Even now as a Master, Yen Sid could tell Mickey was unsure if he could handle facing that man again, for scars always ran deeper then wounds.


	12. Blood

**Blood** (99)

He had to keep moving, keep the blood flowing, keep the adrenaline up.

Yet he knew he was in a losing battle.

Mickey struggled to keep Master Xehanort from disarming him as they fought on the badlands, the air filled with dust that choked him up. He was already tiring, but he was not quite ready to give up.

Another blow had Mickey flying. As he crashed into the ground, he felt the wind knocked further out of him, and his vision darkening.

He had to keep moving, keep the blood flowing.

But Mickey knew he had already lost.


	13. Pieces

**Pieces** (94)

It had only been a year since everything had happened and he was named Master. As a meteor show rained down, Mickey could not help but frown. Several of these fragments found their way into his courtyard, and when he picked them up, he realized they were not normal meteorites, but elastic building blocks.

Yen Sid would explain later that something powerful had shattered the boundaries between worlds, and as a result these Gummi appeared so that someone could travel and protect the worlds. So Mickey had the pieces gathered, and a ship built.


	14. Lucky

**Lucky** (95)

Mickey had always thought himself lucky.

His two best friends were his Royal Magician and Knight.

His lifelong sweetheart was his wife and queen.

And Yen Sid always had faith in him, even with his disasters.

He knew his friends would protect him, even when he could handle himself, and he knew his wife would always be waiting on him, even if he vanished without saying goodbye.

Although, Even with Yen Sid agreeing he was one lucky mouse, he reminded Mickey that even with luck, people still missed him, which always brought reality crashing down.


	15. Haunted

**Haunted** (107)

The young man named Xehanort took his leave after barging in on Mickey and Ansem's conversation.

Yet even as Mickey turned to continue it, the sage king noticed the strange look in the mouse king's eyes. "Why do you seem haunted?" Ansem asked.

"Xehanort is a unique name, it reminded me of someone else." Mickey replied. "When did he arrive?"

"It's been about a year now when I was lead to him, his memory wiped save for the name." Ansem replied.

"Well, just keep a close eye on him. Memory or not, his heart will still guide him." Mickey said, then shivered.


	16. Figure of Speech

**Figure of Speech **(100)

"That's what she said." Mickey commented as he stared down at Xaldin, who managed to knock out Sora.

"Who?" the spear warrior asked, caught off guard. Mickey merely gave the man a strange look.

"Has losing your heart also caused you to lose your sense? It's a figure of speech." Mickey said before lashing out at the Nobody, who took a few hits before putting his defense back up. Mickey slid back after blocking a blow and focused on his magic. It was time to get Sora back on his feet, the boy could finish this fight.

* * *

><p>i'm not overly fond of this one, but eh<p> 


	17. Laugh

**Laugh** (100)

All Minnie could do was laugh.

She could not remember the last time Mickey had purposely made such a fool of himself before her. For several days now she had been brooding and depressed, then out of nowhere as she sat in the library, Mickey comes waltzing in with a tray of cookies and milk, and he gave her one of his famous grins. As he approached, he suddenly slipped over the clean floor, sending everything flying and making a mess.

All Minnie could do was laugh wholeheartedly, and Mickey's grin only grew as he joined in on the laughter.


	18. Power

**Power **(100)

He could feel the power of the x-blade as he deflected it to save Aqua, who was off guard.

A war had been fought to created this very blade, and here it was, countless years after the fact, in the hands of a young boy controlled by his Darker half.

11 years after that, as Mickey stood beside Sora and Riku to open the door gifted to them to stop Xemnas, Mickey could feel a similar power from both Kingdom Keys, a power that presented itself with their close proximity. Was there yet another way to create the legendary key?


	19. Tainted

**Tainted** (93)

Another Heart with the taint of Xehanort. Mickey's skin crawled as he watched Riku do battle with the Darkness that had festered in his heart, the man who took his good friend's name years ago.

Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, Heartless of Xehanort. Yet this was a form of Xehanort Mickey was better able to battle against, working with Riku. Mickey knew the best way for Riku to keep this entity at bay was if he offered to be the teen's light. No need to destroy someone if they had something to grasp, right?


	20. Close

**Close **(101)

So close, but far from the end.

With the knowledge of Data-Namine, Mickey had a good idea where Ven's heart had been hiding, yet the last person who knew where his body was, Aqua, was somewhere wandering the realm of Darkness.

Yet he still did not know where Terra's heart now was. The last he knew, Aqua battled Xehanort, who was using Terra's body, and Terra's heart had been trying to help her.

Since that battle, no one knew what became of the two hearts, for the man left knew nothing but a name, not even how to wield his Keyblade.


	21. Promise

**Promise **(109)

"Don't worry, Aqua, I'll find a way out for you someday, you just gotta keep faith." Mickey told the blue hair female.

"Well, I've lasted this long." Aqua commented, even though she was unsure how long had truly passed, "I suppose I can wait a little longer, just promise me you'll find me."

"When I find a way, I'll either come myself or send someone I trust, don't worry about it." Mickey said, holding out a hand, "I promise to get you out."

"A Promise, then." Aqua agreed, grasping his hand. With a shake, Mickey smiled. He found one, two more to locate.

* * *

><p>a longer one, but i like it<br>Flameshield


	22. Animal

**Animal **(102)

"Don't worry, you're safe now." a voice cut into Vanitas train of thought, causing him to turn. While he only saw the back of the newcomer's head, he looked like an oversized mouse in dark gray clothing. What interested him even more, was this animal summoned a Keyblade. After a few moments, the mouse turned to face him.

"Why do you have a keyblade?" the mouse asked, although Vanitas did not answer. "Nevermind, I'll face you."

Ventus was soon on his feet to join the mouse.

Vanitas soon discovered this animal had bite when the tag team bested him.

* * *

><p>Please leave a Review<br>Flameshield


	23. Symbol

**Symbol **(95)

At camp, Mickey had his Kingdom Key out, gazing at the golden keychain. His King Seal was a shadow of his head and his large ears, but for the strangest reason, so was the keychain of the Kingdom Keys. The King had thought that the Kingdom Keys would share the symbol of the Kingdom, the crown found on the Oblivion, but instead it's his symbol of office.

Which posed a strange question in his mind, which symbol came first, his or the keychain? That was one question that would not have an answer, he mused.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review<br>Flameshield


	24. Moon

**Moon **(97)

Same Shape, different glow. Standing in the World that Never Was and gazing upon the Heart Shape moon, Kingdom Hearts of Mans Heart, Mickey briefly flashed back to a wasteland, gazing towards a battle where the Kingdom Hearts of Worlds Heart illuminated the battles.

Just one of those memories that would cause the mouse king to stop in his tracks. He was grateful that he bolted ahead of Sora and company. A moment of hesitance seen from him would break their momentum. He needed them at the top of their game, clearing his thoughts, he takes off.


End file.
